Supernaturalism in the "Garion" novels
In David Eddings' fictional world of the Belgariad and the Malloreon, there are several means to achieve supernatural feats. There is only one thing that is absolutely forbidden by the nature of the universe itself, and that is unmaking. You can destroy (obliterate, atomize, incinerate), but you cannot undo the creation of something. Uncreation cannot be achieved by any means, not even by the gods or the Necessities, with the sole exception that whenever an attempt to unmake is made, the energy gathered is directed inwards, and it is the sorcerer themselves that is unmade. Sorcery Sorcery is the common term for the Will and the Word, which is used by the disciples of Aldur, Torak, and the most senior Grolims. Disciple sorcerers are immune to aging, with other sorcerers living extended lives. Essentially, a sorcerer borrows energy from everything around him and concentrates it through willpower, then releases it with a word, or phrase symbolic of the action being done. The word itself is not important, but how the completed effect is envisioned by the sorcerer is. (Much of the training and education of sorcerers is toward expanding the power of imagination.) Sorcery requires concentration, and channelling that much power can be physically tiring. One exception is creation: the power for a creative act comes entirely from within. The uses of the Will and the Word are almost limitless. Sorcerers can "hear" when sorcery is used. This depends on the type of action being done (translocation is very loud), how quickly it is done (you can reduce the "volume" by prolonging the action), and proximity/skill of other Will-talented people. This sense manifests in a way very similar to real hearing, so loud noises can be used to mask the "sound" of using one's Will. All people and beings with innate supernatural talent can "hear" this "sound", in addition to other things, such as those like the Dalasians, who open themselves up to others' minds, forming a Hivemind. Magic Very similar to traditional fantasy magic, witches employ potions and spells to achieve certain effects. This is similar to Wizardry, except the beings summoned are the ethereal and mystical sprites. Magic can be used to prolong the lifespan, but not indefinitely like sorcerers. The only named example is Vordai. Dalasians and Melcenes practiced magic. The Sight This refers to the ability of some Dalasians - the Seers - to read signs in the stars. The Dalasian religion, in spite of them not having a God, or perhaps because of it, was perhaps the most advanced in the world. It was founded by the first Seer, who in a dream visited the house of the Destinies and was shown around by their servant - presumably an unidentified spirit of some description. Anyone on the planet with supernatural talent could be a Seer, if they were blind or otherwise denied themselves earthly sight (as with the Dalasian Seers). Divination The are two distinct types. Ulgo diviners have the ability to pass their bodies (and anything they touch) through solid rock. This is helpful in discovering caves, which is useful since they are a subterranean people. Dalasian diviners have the ability to acquire special information. This information is supposed to come "from the rocks", suggesting some connection. Necromancy Some Dals have the ability to communicate with spirits of the dead. Wizardry Wizardry is the practice of summoning and controlling demons, practiced primarily by the Morindim and Karands. This is a very dangerous practice, as demons do not like being controlled, and any mistake (such as straying outside the protective circle) gives the demon opportunity to eat the summoning wizard and return to Hell. Prophecy Some people have revelations granted to them by the Prophets. Unfortunately for them, they are usually considered, rightfully or not, to be mad. This of course excludes Dalasian prophets, who are widespread and accepted. Sha-Darim The Sha-Darim of Algaria were special individuals who could communicate with horses' minds directly. Alchemy The Melcenes discount the supernatural and take a scientific approach to what they see as an extension of the natural world. They developed alchemy, but also study sorcery, necromancy, and witchcraft. Senji, the Melcene discoverer of sorcery, is the only such scientist (and alchemist) introduced by name, though there are others.Category:Supernaturalism in the "Garion" novels